


Her Wings

by WaterDarkE



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adventure, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff, Heartwarming, Humanity, Identity Issues, M/M, Multi, Self-Discovery, Slice of Life, Soul-Searching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterDarkE/pseuds/WaterDarkE
Summary: A youth hopes to find her lost identity.Her servant hopes to guide her in their journey.Their fates intertwine with the upcoming demise of humanity.This is their story.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is in progress, so it will be finished tomorrow!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be finishing the second chapter tomorrow. What I have currently written is not enough.

She remembered falling. Descending into the cold from far above. 

She opened her eyes and was met by a world of white. Snow fell from the sky, and she was alone.

A cold wind blew by and dark trees shook from the air that whirled all around. Huddling into a ball, she shivered, her teeth chattering, her arms bringing her legs as close to her as possible. Besides feeling the sensations around her, there was resounding emptiness. In her mind, there was only one previous memory. The earliest was of falling. That was all. And then of snow.

_Who am I?_

_What am I?_

When she could not answer such simple questions, she couldn't help but feel terror that resonated throughout her being.

_Her identity… Just what exactly was she?_

Sitting up, water fell from her eyes, and she cried. It sounded like the mix of a song and a screech, an inhumane sound, resonating through the earth. Trees surrounded her, as if to protect her from the harm of external forces.

She wanted to live and not be alone in this cold, empty world.

Her song increased in intensity, as if to draw from the forces of the earth itself. Red lines covered her arms, her legs, her face, her previously empty eyes turning a radiant golden color. Unknown in a world where magic and summoning circles existed, she created a summoning circle out of her own will. One that used her body as a catalyst, the instinct within her to live as a means an incantation, her divinity giving her the mana she needed.

Thus, far in the distance, in an organization known as the Chaldea Security Organization. FATE spun, from within, a blue light flashed with a great intensity, yet there was no servant to be found there. For the servant summoned assisted the cry of its master. For it too was one with nature. This caused panic within the organization, wondering if something was amiss. However, only one servant understood the unusual circumstances, for they happened before, in a previous summoning. That servant’s face grew white, before his face becoming more determined. Do I deserve to be in its presence? That of my best and only friend? But, as if pulled by a string of fate, his body moved, and with his magic, he contacted his master before leaving the headquarters of Chaldea. In a way, his desire to be reunited overpowered the simplest of thoughts and his hesitation.

With a flash of light coming forth from the sky, before the young girl with golden eyes, with forest green hair surrounding emerald green eyes, a servant whose beauty rivaled that of the most beautiful of goddesses appeared, donning a simple cloak of white, appeared. With a gentle smile, it knelt and offered a hand to the young one.

”Are you the master who summoned me?”

Clutching its hand, the young girl could only cry. For she was answered, for her loneliness was swept away.

”So, you are indeed my master, little one. Why do you cry?” She spoke of her lack of memories, as if she was suddenly born in an alien world. Her terror brought her panic, and fear mixed with despair. ”You are not alone anymore, Master. As I am here.” Hugging the girl close to his chest, she couldn’t help but feel a sense of relief, of finally being able to relax and bask in the warmth of another.

This was the start of the journey of a youth and her servant, one wishing to understand her purpose in the world, the other raising that youth before they were faced with saving humanity from certain ruin.


	2. World Building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be a reference to the world-building that will encompass the entirety of this story.

* * *

 

**Important World Points and Revisions**

* * *

 

**1\. Revisions to Chaldea**

**-** There will be day and night in Chaldea, so the year will happen in a chronological fashion. However, due to humanity supposedly ending in December 2016, the three protagonists will be in a rush to complete the singularities, straining themselves in the process.

\- Her Wings will start in January of 2016 rather than in June. This may be changed later on, depending if I use too much time or not.

\- Due to the decrease in staff, many rooms will be locked and only the main rooms will be used exclusively

**2\. Revisions to Fate Lore**

**-** I will try my best to stay as close to canon as possible, but there will be the possibility for errors and flexibility

\- I will start with the London singularity, due to it being the most recent singularity out in NA

\- Servants may act in an OOC fashion

**3\. Revisions to Servants**

\- Each Master (there are three of them) will have servants that correspond to the amount of mana they can use. So, there will not be the abnormal amount of them found ingame, more to be true to the Fate franchise and due to my inexperience with handling an incredibly large cast of characters

\- Servants can remember their past grail summonings very well along with their actions in previous singularities

\- If a Servant is not mentioned, they are not in Chaldea. The number present is already small as it is.

\- Servants are summoned using a mix of a catalyst, an incantation, and the Summoning Room

\- Current Servants: For Ritsuka (Female Protagonist) - Caster Gilgamesh, Sherlock Homes, Mash Kyrelight

                              For Fujimaru (Male Protagonist) - Tamamo no Mae, Kiyohime, Arthur Pendragon (Prototype)

                              For Tsubasa (Female OC) - Enkidu, Jeanne, Paracelsus Van Hohenheim

\- Due to a lack of staffing, servants will attempt to help support the organization, whether through cooking, cleaning, and more. 

**4\. Revisions to Staff**

\- Due to the ingame lore stating that only twenty people surviving the blast, AI and robots will be used as supplements to support the fragments of humanity

\- Some of the main rooms used, with the unused ones closed down, include: The Medical Bay, The Kitchen, Servant Rooms, Protagonist Rooms, the Summoning Room, Bathing Rooms, Storage Rooms, the Lost Room, Common Area, etc.


	3. Brief Master Profiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a brief overview of the current masters of my own version of the world of Fate Grand Order

**Akatsuki Ritsuka (18)**

\- 5’ 3”

\- Resembles the female version of Fujimaru Ritsuka

\- Is the older sister of Akatsuki Fujimaru

\- Due to being the oldest master at Chaldea, she places a great deal of the burden of saving humanity on herself, causing herself incredible stress and at times despair

\- Is loving, caring, kind, and self-sacrificing

\- Acts as the leader of the trio of masters

\- Attempts to take the most missions, to her brother and Tsubasa’s dismay, so they or her servants attempt to stop her

\- Has a very good relationship with her sibling and after taking a little while to open up to Tsubasa, eventually warms up to her, treating her like the younger sister she never had

\- Having lost their parents due to the influence of the Mage’s Association, she takes the role of both mother and sibling to her brother, working for the Chaldea Security Organization as a means of providing for both of them

\- As a result, loathes the Mage’s Association for the most part, especially from their influence in killing her parents and their unsavory activities

\- Comes from a low ranking magus family, the Akatsukis, only receiving magic from their devotion to Amaterasu, not unlike the Kotomines. But due to their worship of a foreign god that did not worship the church, they were loathed and eventually killed out of hatred. Ritsuka and Fujimaru’s parents died while protecting their children

\- Admires Waver Velvet aka Lord El-Melloi due to not only being a former participant in a Grail War and surviving but also for being a great man

\- Is well versed in planetology, astrology, and divinity

 

**Akatsuki Fujimaru (15)**

\- 5’ 5"

\- Resembles the male version of Fujimaru Ritsuka

\- Is the younger brother of Akatsuki Ritsuka

\- Attempts to help his older sister, but often finds himself at a loss in helping her

\- Is logical, practical, kind, and serious

\- Warms up to Tsubasa almost immediately, finding her presence to be oddly nostalgic

\- Has a good relationship with his older sister

\- Hopes to become an adult faster, due to his own inexperience of the world

\- Barely remembers his parents, so he mostly learns about them from his sister. Respectively, does not loathe the Mage’s Association as much as her

\- Also admires Waver Velvet and hopes to become just as great of a man

\- Has less magic circuits than his sister, but a greater grasp of magic than her

\- Is well versed in planetology, astrology, and divinity and also practices Modern Magecraft theories

 

**Asahina Tsubasa (10)**

\- 5’

\- Is an OC

\- Is characterized by her golden eyes, lustrous black hair, and her loss of memories. Happens to be a stunning beauty and will be gorgeous once she grows up

\- Oddly, acts like an adult in the body of a child and has a connection to the sun and flames. She may seem to be old-fashioned and loves golden objects

\- Sometimes is confused due to her lack of memories, but realizes that she has a purpose

\- Is raised by Enkidu for the most part, and later by Jeanne and Paracelsus Van Hohenheim

\- Is the baby of the trio of masters, but can hold her own, having more magic circuits than both Ritsuka and Fujimaru

\- Her true identity later becomes important, but not having her name initially causes her great distress. Is named by Akatsuki Ritsuka.

\- Is close to both of the other two masters, and is upset when Ritsuka is at first suspicious of her arrival. Eventually sees them as her siblings if her servants are like her parents

\- Has a strong connection to nature and has inherent divinity


	4. Chapter 1: An Initial Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsubasa, a new master meets the other two masters at Chaldea, Ritsuka and Fujimaru. Together, they enjoy a feast after London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize that this chapter is a bit rushed... I will edit it and plan a bit more! ;D. I just wanted to have at least one chapter out instead of stalling for time.

After embracing Enkidu for a few more moments, the young girl looked up at the servant besides her. _Now that she was here, where should she go? What was she supposed to do? All she knew was that she came to fulfill a purpose? But, what even was that?_ She wracked through her mind, but there was nothing.

“Enkidu.” She knew their name, as she heard it when she summoned them. “Where should we go?” She cocked her head, before shivering from the wind.

“We should get us both to a place of shelter. It’s too cold, especially for one as young as yourself, Master.” Enkidu closed his eyes, and then looked into the distance, before a smile lit up its face. “Maybe my friend can help us both in our predicament.”

“Friend?” She peered where his gaze was and then gasped at the approaching figure, leaping through the snowstorm at an incredible speed. The man’s red eyes and golden hair glowed amidst the white of the storm itself, his clothing looking very much out of place, as if from a desert country. At the very least, the man seemed to be wearing a heavy winter coat, full of fox fur.

* * *

 

Once the man drew nearer, he slowed before stopping a few feet before his friend, his face a mixture of emotions. Sadness. Regret. Longing. And even joy at their unexpected reunion.

"My beloved friend…” His voice died in his throat as he simply gazed at Enkidu, as if to draw in his very presence and being.

“It’s me, Gil.” A gentle smile graced Enkidu’s lips before he embraced his best friend in a warm, friendly hug. “How long has it been since we have been reunited?”

“Too long. Far too long…” Gazing at his friend a little bit longer, he then turned to face the young girl. From her lustrous black hair, to her golden eyes, wearing a simple cotton tunic, she reminded him of a former master. One who held herself with similar authority, but grew up far too fast for her childlike body.

“Who is she?’

“My master, of course. And we should get going Gil, or we are all going to turn unto ice.” For a moment, Enkidu sounded incredibly threatening, enough to send chills down the spines of the other two. “I’m sure you came from somewhere warm. “

“Of course.” Gilgamesh looked back to where he came from. “Follow me and carry your master.”

Rushing across the snow, the two servants ran like the wind, as the young girl watched as the world sped by.

* * *

 

Soon, they reached a building shaped like a U, but was surely vast in size. Gilgamesh took a few moments to draw closer to a door, inputting a combination before it opened, contacting his master simultaneously.

_I have returned Master. And have brought my friend and the master who summoned them._

A young woman with bright sunset colored hair sat up in her room, looking into the snow. Looking through her memory, she recalled the only person that Gilgamesh considered her friend. Yet, that servant was summoned by an outside Master not associated with the Mage’s Association? How was that even possible?

_Gilgamesh, bring your friend and the new Master to the Common Room. That person could be a great asset to us, now that we have completed the London Singularity. The danger toward humanity’s extinction only draws nearer, and there is not much time left._

_I will._ Once Gilgamesh disconnected from her, she contacted her other servants. _Sherlock. Mash. Come to the Common Room. And please get my brother. I know he is tired from London, but he napped for a few hours already!_

 _Already there, Master._ The voice that echoed in her head was eloquent and had a British accent.

“I’ll get Fujimaru!” The other voice sounded breathless from running.

Putting on her coat, Ritsuka left her room and headed toward the Common Room.

_“Who is this new Master?”_

* * *

 

Opening the door, she was met by a rush of cold air before being met by golden eyes. Sitting on one of the couches was a young girl with long, obsidian hair accompanied by a servant with long green hair. Gilgamesh stood on the other side of the girl, looking not at the girl, but at his friend with an expression she never saw on his face before. It was a warm and affectionate one.

She already knew just how much Enkidu meant to Gilgamesh, hearing countless stories about their adventures together, but it still surprised her.

Walking toward the three, she stood before the girl and lowered herself to meet her gaze at an even level. “Are you Enkidu’s master?”

“She is, as far as I can tell.” Enkidu replied. “Her command seals are below the center of her collar bones.”

The young girl pulled down her robe, just enough for her command seals to become clearly visible. Bright red against her almond colored skin, they were shaped like a lance surrounded by chains.

“Who are you?” The young girl gazed deeply into the eyes of the woman before her.

“You can call me Akatsuki Ritsuka, Ritsuka for short.” A small smile graced Ritsuka’s lips. “You already met Gilgamesh and obviously Enkidu.”

“I am here as well.” A young man appeared, wearing a white dress shirt, an elegant vest, and dress pants. With his dark blue hair slicked back, he looked as if he was ready to go to a party for the wealthy.

“This is Sherlock. You know, Sherlock Holmes, the famous detective.”

The young girl only looked at the new arrival with confusion. “Who is Sherlock?” The name didn’t ring any bells for her.

“It looks like you haven’t heard of me.” Sherlock chuckled, a rich deep sound, putting a hand under his chin. “You need to read more books for sure, young one.”

Sounds of heavy steps came from the nearby door, as Mash and a young man burst from it. “I’m here, Senpai!”

“Nee-san, I heard there was a new… Ahh. I see.” Fujimaru walked right up to the little girl, sitting down beside his sister.

“It’s nice to meet you!” He held out a hand. “I’m Fujimaru! What is your name?”

“I don’t have one. And I don’t know why I am here, besides that I am here for a purpose I cannot remember.” Tears welled up in her eyes before she started to cry.

Enkidu handed the young girl a tissue box, so she blew her nose as discreetly as possible. While Ritsuka continued to stare at the young girl, her earlier suspicions gone, seeing that the girl seemed to be innocent as it is, if arriving in an unusual manner.

“Why don’t we call you Tsubasa? Akatsuki Tsubasa, so we are like a family.” Ritsuka looked fondly at her new sister while her brother looked a little awkward, but composed himself.

Thinking for a moment, Tsubasa shook her head in agreement. “I like it! It’s very pretty.” Grinning widely, she swung her legs back and forth.

“Miko! Master! We’re here!” Tamamo-no Mae, Kiyohime, and Arthur burst into the room, coming in with a scent of cookies and hot chocolate. Each was carrying a tray, with Arthur wearing a bright pink apron. Setting down the food, the servants sat down and dug in. While their Masters sat besides their respective servants, looking immensely pleased.

“Food to celebrate finishing London! Miko!”

Tsubasa looked a bit hesitant at the spread, reaching for a cookie, before stopping.

 _“Was it okay to partake in this feast? As a person who just met all of these servants and masters?”_ She gulped nervously, before Enkidu put a comforting arm around her.

“It’s okay Master. No one will hurt you here.”

Eyes watering again, Tsubasa brought a cookie to her mouth, enjoying the sweetness filling and covering her tongue.

* * *

 

Thus, the new master and Servant met the other masters and servants. The cold was now filled with warmth, even if time ticked slowly forward, toward the seemingly inevitable destruction of humanity.


	5. Chapter 2: A Tour of Chaldea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsubasa is led on a tour of the facility of Chaldea by Mash and Fujimaru. Ritsuka begins to plan for the next singularity, E Pluribus Unum.

Ritsuka stared at a turning blue globe, the light reflected in her eyes. Out of the nine glowing cards that circled it, four were bright blue, with five remaining a bright orange color.

"With London complete, next is North America." She closed her eyes. "The upcoming challenges before us only grow more difficult, don't they?"

"They do." Bright red eyes glowed in the dim control room. "But with greater challenges, there can only be greater hardships." Arrogant laughter echoed for a moment. "The stronger I become, the more easily I can defeat that mongrel, Solomon!" 

"There isn't much time left. We must hurry." She gazed more at the globe before turning to her servant, Gilgamesh.

"Make sure you help your friend with settling in. And for your request, you are free to room with him. I'm sure that will be more to your liking than your current accommodations?" She smiled gently at him, with a tinge of sadness. 

"It is a privilege that has always been mine, mongrel." He too turned toward the exit and walked before stopping and speaking in a low voice. "But, you have my gratitude."

Following him, she entered the elevator, ready to return to the surface. There was much to do.

* * *

 

Tsubasa followed Mash and Fujimaru, with Enkidu trailing by her side. The hallways she walked through were incredibly wide and tall, with white light coming from the ceiling. Small potted plants and bushes lined the sides in small gaps, bringing a bit more life amidst the plainness and synthetic of the walls. 

They walked a bit more before stopping at a door.

"This will be your room." Fujimaru gestured toward the room, before inputting a passcode to enter.

The room itself was rather sparse, with a white bed in the corner, a potted plant in another corner, a glass table beside the bed, and white light surrounded by white walls and a white, cement floor. A door was connected to each wall without the main door.

Fujimaru crossed his arms, before sighing for a moment. "As you can see, it is rather plain. We have not decorated it all as this is one of the spare rooms that was locked before. But, feel free to decorate it with whatever you want. Gilgamesh will surely be glad (with some goading and Enkidu's help) to assist you with furnishings and similar things. And you have a closet, a bathroom, and a room that is connected to Enkidu's. It is one of the policies that my sister put in place, which is to put servants close to their masters. Not only for the purpose of bonds, but because of just how empty Chaldea is now, it is better than feeling alone, isn't it?"

Returning with a grin, Tsubasa nodded with Enkidu also smiling besides her.

Clapping his hands, Fujimaru gained their attention. "But.... There are plenty of areas I still need to show you. You need to know so you won't get lost around here."

Together, they left the room and continued the tour.

* * *

 

Because the rooms of the masters and servants were in the same hall, they started with those.

Opening a door a few doors down, Fujimaru gestured around the room. "If you can't tell, this is my room."

Covering the sparse white was an odd mix of Japanese style objects and Western things. WIth a tatami mat below their feet, the doors that entered the other rooms were made of wood and rice paper. In the corner of the room, was a blue, fluffy futon with a decorated screen used as a divider. Japanese fans covered the walls and on one of the walls was a painting of the Wave of Kanagawa. But, there was also a wooden desk with a laptop on it, a flatscreen TV in another corner, and a closet full of clothes, some of them strewn upon the bed.

"Because Tamamo and Kiyohime were my first servants, they made themselves in charge of decorating my room." Fujimaru combed through his hair with his right hand, a wry grin on his face. "It definitely is a new style choice. Tamamo and Kiyohime also share a room, to my surprise, but they also became pretty close friends after I happened to summon them. Usually, you will find them cooking in the kitchen." He opened a door to their room, and it was decorated in a similar Japanese way, instead with two beds and plenty of kimonos and casual clothing everywhere.

"Arthur's looks pretty different through." He opened the door on the opposite wall, and the group was met by the scent of flowers. With a wooden bed on the side of the wall, the room itself was reminiscent of a greenhouse. The ceiling was replaced by a glass one, and potted plants filled almost every cranny of the room. There was also a wooden closet filled with a mix of casual and business clothing, and a suit of armor hanging on the wall. "He said that this room reminds him of a former master he admired, so it is beautiful in its own way."

Mashu looked a little restless, before raising a hand. "I'll show Ritsuka's room!" Leading the group out, past a few more doors, she entered another passcode.

* * *

 

With the door sliding open, the lights flickered on. In comparison to Fujimaru's room, it was a bit more simple and stuffy. With a bed close to the wall, covered in red blankets, a bookshelf on another wall, a closed closet, a wooden desk with a journal and a lamp, a potted plant in the corner and in another corner, there was a Japanese kotatsu. Sherlock was snoring away beneath it, a content look on his face. A TV was close to the kotatsu, playing the news of what was happening in the world. The desk also had a laptop on it. A few art prints covered the walls, of beautiful, unearthly images. And there were sounds of rummaging nearby.

"Senpai prefers a more comfortable and homey feel." She smiled as she mentioned her master's name. "Having finished the London singularity, we, as her servants, are resting for now, as she plans for North America. It seems to be rather difficult, so she is trying to properly plan for it all. And Sherlock needs to rest, as he exhausted himself the most." Mashu laughed for a moment, it sounding like the ringing of a bell.

"I'll show you my room first." Opening a door with a sign with her name on it, the room itself was pretty plain. In the center was a bed, covered in purple accents. The walls were covered in purple and gold cloth, and there was a closet, a desk, another potted plant, and a sink. A purple rug covered the floor, covered in fluffy fur. The desk also had a lamp and what seemed to be a novel. A painting of a starry sky painted one of the walls, and other had a medieval castle. 

"I really like purple! And sometimes, I have nostalgic dreams, of a castle, of a round table, and more, so my room reflects those dreams of mine. I am not entirely sure where they come from, but most likely, they come from the servant who is meshed with me."

"So, who is the servant who you are connected with, Mash?" Tsubasa asked, a look of curiosity on her face. 

"I don't know." Mashu closed her eyes for a moment before opening them. "I have a feeling that I will know eventually. Arthur is helping me out with that, especially since he thinks he knows that person. We are working on it together."

Returning to Ritsuka's room, she opened the door to Sherlock's room. It was decorated in a simple, English fashion. With a focus on wooden decor and luxury, the room itself reflected that. While containing a bed, a closet, and a thick bookshelf covered with a multitude of books, a luscious rug covered the floor with there being two plush chairs and a coffee table between them. A scent of coffee and tea filled the room, the smell itself comforting.

"Sherlock's room is a great place to read and enjoy some tea or coffee. Sometimes we hang out in here, as a way to plan for our missions and more." WIth the sound of rummaging continuing, Mash looked toward it. "If I can remember, Gilgamesh is packing up to move in with Enkidu."

Returning to the main room again, she knocked on the door.

"Gilgamesh, can I come in?"

"No! Half mongrel! I need to finish packing. Let me pack in peace so I can join my friend."

"You can act at least a bit more friendly to a guest, can't you, Gil?"

"I can, but you can at least be a bit more patient. You can see the splendor of my treasury once I am finished." With a sound of finality in his voice, the sound of rummaging continued.

With both Fujimaru and Mash smirking at his response, and Enkidu laughing, the group turned to leave.

* * *

 

Continuing to walk further, they passed the kitchen where Tamamo-no-Mae, Kiyohime, and Arthur could be seen. Tsubasa waltzed in, attempting to take one of the sandwiches they were making, before she was scolded by Kiyohime, who told her to wait a bit longer. Thus, they left and they passed the bathing area, the storage area (another place to put Gilgamesh's treasury), the common area, and after several more rooms, the last area of the tour was the summoning room.

As they entered, Ritsuka greeted them all with a wave and a smile. "I'm assuming you have finished the tour for the most part, Fujimaru and Mashu?"

"Yes, nee-san."

"Of course, Senpai!"

"Ritsuka-senpai, what are you doing in here?" Tsubasa looked at her with a look of confusion on her face. "I don't think you need more servants?"

"Well, I'm not summoning. You are."

 


	6. Chapter 3: The Summoning of a Saint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Maiden of Orelans, Jeanne de Arc, steps down from the Throne of Heroes. For she is summoned, in Chaldea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be pretty brief, so I do apologize for its brevity. I hope to continue to update a bit more frequently.

"Why me?"

"As you can see, you only have Enkidu. But based on what I can see, you have a greater capacity for mana than my brother and I. So, you can handle more than one servant and use him/her to the best of your ability. And with more servants, we have more assets on the battlefield during the missions of each singularity. Since my brother and I have been handling the singularities by ourselves and the assistance of Dr. Roman and Da Vinci, it would really help if you can work with us, not only with Enkidu but with another servant who can help you. Even more so since you are so young and have very little memories to call your own." RItsuka handed the young girl a small bag. "This is filled with the quartz used to fuel the summoning process itself. Often it is filled with trial and error, even with the use of catalysts. I have a feeling, however, that you are luckier than most."

Grasping onto the bag, Tsubasa looked to the center of the room. In a circular platform, there was a ball of blue, glowing, pulsing light. Besides, it was a small platform filled with indentations.

"I already added the catalyst to the summoning area. Mash's role is to ensure that the summoning goes smoothly, with her Lord Chaldeas. All you need to do is put the quartz on the platform and repeat the words I will be saying."

"Who am I summoning?"

"Well, you'll see. I am not entirely sure if she will come. But if we are lucky, she will appear."

Holding out her right hand, Tsubasa repeated the incantation, her command seals near her collar bones glowing with a bright red light.

_"Let silver and steel be the essence."_

_Let stone and the Archduke of contracts be the foundation."_

_Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall. Let the four cardinal gates close."_

_Let the three-forked road from the crown until the kingdom rotates."_

_"Let it be filled. Again. Again. Again. Again."_

_"Let it be declared now; your flesh shall serve under me, and my fate shall be your sword."_

_"Submit to my beckoning._ Answer _, if you admit to my will and this truth."_

_"An oath shall be sworn here."_

_"I shall obtain all of the virtues of Heaven"_

_"I shall have dominion over all evils of Hell."_

_"From the Seventh Heaven, attended by three great words of power."_

_"Come forth from the ring of restraint, protector of the holy balance!"_

"With a flash of blue, the summoning room was engulfed by a blinding light.

As the light cleared, a figure knelt upon the circular platform. A mask of steel covered her forehead, blond hair drawn down into a long braid surrounded by amethyst colored eyes. WIth steel gauntlets covering her arms, a mixture of armor and purple cloth with a cloak described by the cross of god, she came bearing her flag. 

Looking straight at Tsubasa's eyes, gold met by pure, purple amethyst, the saint smiled and gave her a hand.

"Young lady who does not yet know the world..."

"I ask of thee, are you my Master?"

**To be continued...**


End file.
